Rajik's Mission
by Ashido Kano
Summary: A collab with mikerules135 that takes place durring the bount arc. It involves both of our characters.
1. Recovery of the tool

Chapter 1: Recovery of the Tool21:58

( months had passed since Aizen had betrayed the soul society and stolen the hogyuku all previous espada were either replaced or demoted Arrenerio and Rajik were the only two left of the original espada while Arrenerio had received the rank 9# Rajik was given the rank 10# making him the weakest among the espada to those who don't know his true rank)

(it shows Rajik upon the hallway of Las Noches he stopped in front of a large door. It opened revealing a turned throne like chair on a balcony as it shows the moon of Hueco Mundo a green uniformed arrancar servant poured a bottle inside Aizen's Goblet)

Aizen: that will be all for now.

(the servant bows halfway and leaves as aizen turned his throne to face Rajik)

Aizen: good to see you Rajik.

Rajik: as you my lord.

Aizen: Rajik I know that you have been….. displeased of being demoted from your original rank being mocked by other arrancars except for a few and especially with Nel-

Rajik: I know you didn't summon me for idle chat my Lord. Tell me what is it you want?

(Aizen saw Rajik's fist unclenched as he calmed down he grinned)

Aizen: Rajik you and arrenerio are the last of the original espada who still have a rank as a commander. As you know each Espada given a choice is allowed to have at least 8 arrancars with the number 11# or higher to command which are then Fraccion. You have 6 while arrenerio has none well for now.

Rajik: what do you mean now? I never knew he had a subordinate.

Aizen: yes well he likes to be discreet about many things this was one of them. He used to have a fraccion who was until I came back utterly loyal. But since you and the other old espada were demoted or replaced he left.

Rajik: so what would you have me do?

(Aizen then walked over to Rajik and put his hand on his shoulder)

Aizen: I want you to bring him back. You see that arrancar is more valuable then you know. What do you say will you do it? If not I'll assign someone else.

(Rajik then shifted his glasses up and bowed)

Rajik: I accept it with honor my lord.

Aizen: good. Feel free to bring as many of your subordinates as you choose. I think you should bring our newest member after all other then you and Goro, she is the only naturally evolved arrancar amongst Your ranks.

Rajik: very well my lord.

Aizen: do not fail me Fisher.

(as the door closed Aizen turned to face the sands of Hueco Mundo)

(Elsewhere in Las Noches Rajik's personal palace like many of the other Espada's was filled with his subordinates and décor there was Patros, Menis, Aldegor, Yammy, Goro, and finally Hisako Qufang.

(Patros was reading a book while Menis and Aldegor were arm wrestling)

Aldegor: your going down Menis!

Menis: don't count me out I haven't cashed my chips in yet!

(Aldegor then knocked Menis straight to the floor Menis then got up angry)

Aldegor: yeah! Undefeated! In your face Menis!

Menis: like hell! (he then jumped at Aidegor but missed he then knocked a small table holding Patros's tea)

Patros: Damn it you two! I'm try to read here! OH! And you got the book wet! Well that's ju-

(a plate then hurdles through the air and crashes right through the wall causing a small hole to be created)

Yammy: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!! I'M EATING HERE!!!

(it shows Yammy eating a giant piece of fresh meat on the floor in a crossed feet meditated position)

(Goro meanwhile was on a bed sleeping)

Goro: (yawns drowsily) what time is it? (Rajik's dog then barks at goro and licks him) ugh…. It's too early for this crap.

(just then the golden door then opened and Rajik stood there seeing the damage his subordinates caused)

Patros: m- my lord! (he and the others bow except for goro who startled fell out of bed and hit his head)

(Rajik looks around the room and sighs)

Rajik: I won't even asked what happened right now I don't even care.

Where is Hisako?

Menis: you mean the new girl? Why would you ca-

(Rajik's red eye then grows bright red and an immense retsiu sends Menis to the ground barley breathing and then coughing up blood)

Rajik: Where is she?

Yammy: she's out on the balcony boss.

(Yammy points to an open area showing the artificial sunlight side of Las Noches and a bored Hisako running her finger in a circle on the beam of the balcony)

Rajik: Hisako…. How are you?

Hisako: can't complain just it's so boring here. It's been so long since I've cut and slashed some blood on my blade. (sighs)

Rajik: is this not enough I took you into my arms and I've raised you like a daughter these past 6 months are you not grateful?

Hisako: (blushed a bit embarrassed but flattered) no sir. I'm eternally grateful you saved me from dying in that godforsaken hell and embraced me to be your subordinate it's just that….. I want…. No. I crave blood upon my fingers the sweet savoring taste upon my lips if I just have one more taste I (sighs)

Rajik: what is it?

Hisako: it's just all I've been able to kill a bunch of rebel hollows not humans or shimigami's there taste is just…… well you probably know.

Rajik: I understand Hisako. Even though we as arrancars have evolved to the point where eating other beings is unnecessary it's a hard habit to quit.

Hisako: so was there something you wanted boss?

Rajik: yes there is. I have been assigned on a recovery mission to retrieve a rouge arrancar belonging to arrenerio Lord Aizen has given me permission to bring whomever I want you and two others I coming.

Hisako: (chuckles lightly) thanks boss but I'll pass don't get me wrong I like you and all but more hollow blood isn't good enough for me. I think I'll just read a book or some crap.

(Rajik grins and begins to walk away slowly but stops)

Rajik: you know Lord Aizen has given me permission to enter the World of the Living. And if the soul society…. Oh. By chance found out about us. They would send some of their forces to stop us.

(Hisako then turns around grinning)

Hisako: you think they would bring someone strong?

Rajik: maybe. Maybe not. (smiles)

Hisako: (she licks her lips) what are waiting for? Lets get going! Um…. Sir.

Rajik: good girl. Yammy! Goro! Come were leaving.

Yammy: you got it boss!

Goro: ugh…. Do we have to bring her with? I mean she's hot and all but she's such a hot head.

Hisako: (anger mark) I'm right here Goro you dumbass.

Goro: (smirks) I know but I don't care. (sticks out his tounge)

Hisako: you son of a…..! (he hits him on the head)

Goro: ah! I already hit my head damn it!

Hisako: good maybe if we try hard enough you won't be such a dumb fuck!

(the both then just growled at each other)

Rajik: (groans) I'm already going to regret this.

(the 4 of them then left the palace and opened a gargata)

Rajik: (I know there's more to this then meets the eye aizen wouldn't send an espada to handle a small matter like this but still if this fraccion is a threat then I'll wipe it out)

(before the portal Gargata closed Hisako licked her lips slowly and snickered)

(A wide view of a city is show. This city is called Sendai, It had been raining and the sun had just begun to pierce through the dark and gloomy clouds that had been previously pouring down upon it. Despite the fact that sun was setting it continued to make its small entrances through the clouds above.)

(A young man who looks as though he had been living on the streets for some time looks up at the sky. He is floating in the air and the people below pass by as though he was invisible)

Haseo: So they really did break it…wonder if it was _him_

( A shinigami approaches the young man)

Soul reaper: Hey! (Waving his hand as he approached) If you don't want to get attacked by monsters come here for a second

Haseo: question, the Soukyoku is no more isn't it? So that makes the Shihouin Shield useless huh? Yeh, I can feel it.

Soulreaper: (draws sword) You're no ordinary soul are you? To know about those things

(Haseo holds his left hand out, water begins to surround his hand and then forms a short thin sword)

Haseo: Haseo Leyond.

(Haseo uses sonido and cuts the shinigami down)

Haseo: Sorry but that wasn't what I wanted to hear.

(The screen fades to black then returns, it shows Hueco Mundo, the construction of Las Noches is in process. Most of the espada palaces are complete; it goes to Aaroniero's palace)

Aaroniero: Haseo, Aya report.

(Two arrancar, one with a large helmet, appear and bow down before Aaroniero)

Aya: The other espada are unaware sir!

Haseo: No es exacto Aya, Dondorri seems to have his suspicions and because of the lack luster job ya been performing. I've been forced to act as one of Dondorri's fractions, I don't enjoy act'n like something I ain't, Aya, to be covering your tracks you got that toro grunon?

Aya: I'm not a grumpy bull!

Aaroniero: (Low voice) Enough! Aya more careful, I don't need them interrupting with my plans. I choose you two for a reason. If we are to eventually evolve beyond the power allowed to us stay focused. Lord Aizen has only opened the door for us we are to be the vanguard and march our ways to it. (High voice) If we are to get anywhere we must be the first to do so that's why stealth is a must. Do you understand Aya?

Aya: yes my deepest apologies Aaroniero-sama!

Haseo: your inabilities make you weak and that makes you basura, toro grunon.

(Aya looks at Haseo with shear hatred)

Aaroniero: (High voice) always the quick to start trouble I see. Haseo I've located a place for you to develop your talent. There's a city in the human world called Sendai, I go there often to absorb hollows. The reishi is unique there it should boost your talent enough to become an espada yourself. (Low voice) hmm, and It seems that Lord Aizen has returned.

(The screen fades black then returns. Within Aizen's inner sanctum to the promotion of the second generation of espada has just finished. Few members of the original are still present, most of whom have received demotions within their ranks. Haseo rushes to talk to Aizen as the newly promoted and demoted Espada leave. Gin gets in Haseo's way before he can reach Aizen)

Gin: slow down there little guy, where's the fire?

Haseo: Dondorri-sama's spot! Give it back!

Gin: no need to throw a tantrum.

Haseo: I'm not! Aizen-sama can no will fix this! Now get out my way fox-…..er, Commanding Officer Gin!

Gin: you know I've been wondering why have you convinced the others that you are one of Dondorri's fractions, I know you don't really like em but why ya been following him around and acting all buddy buddy like? Aaroniero's still an espada so whats up? Ya know acting like that kinda makes you look weak. You know thinking about it your special ability you've developed over the last couple of weeks why ya keeping that secret? You really aren't good at keeping things secret ya know? Oooh did I hurt ya feelings?

(The flash back ends and Haseo is still where he stood watching the shinigami he killed break down into reishi)

Haseo: Blasted Fox faced shinigami! All I need is the unique reishi of this city and when I return I'll crush you.

(Above the city a Gargata opens Rajik and his fraction arrive in Sendai)

Haseo: …a familiar spiritual pressure, an espada and three others…guess they didn't want me to absorb that thing completely.

(As the Gargata opened up Rajik saw the sun coming out amongst the once dark clouds he then saw the young arrancar Haseo)

Rajik: were here. (he then walked out of the portal as he floated in the air his fraccion Yammy, Goro and Hisako followed) hello rouge arrancar.

Haseo: Rajik Fisher….. formerly known as the 2nd Espada in Souske Aizen's army now the weakest among the espada with the rank 10th how the mighty have fallen.

Rajik: flattered as I am that you knew my previous rank I'm afraid we have business to discuss.

Haseo: and that would be?

Rajik: Aizen-sama has ordered your extraction from this world and to bring you personally back to him.

Haseo: that won't do Fisher. I still have a goal to complete and there's no way I'm going to be defeated by your hands.

(Rajik was silent for a moment)

Rajik: what is your name?

Haseo: it's Haseo Leyond.

Rajik: well….. Haseo. Forgive me if I mislead you but you have no say in the matter.

(he then snapped his fingers and Goro, and Yammy covered the front and back of Haseo's area)

Yammy: (cracks his knuckles) oh I'm going to enjoy this. Been awhile since I went full on against one of our own.

Goro: remember Yammy Aizen-Sama ordered us to bring him back alive not dead sorry buddy.

Yammy: feh…. Where's the fun in that. (groans) fine.

Haseo: you think I'm scared of you and your subordinates? You have no idea what I've been doing all this time have you? (he then drew out his zanpaktou) I'll show you personally not to take me lightly and then you'll learn your place.

(Yammy then threw his fist straight a him but Haseo dodged acrobatically and then cut a minor wound on Yammy's shoulder)

Yammy: (grins) not bad small fry.

Goro: I guess I better join bef-

(just then Hisako filled with her lust for blood zipped right past Goro and clashed her sword with Haseo)

Haseo: well now this is a new face.

(Hisako is then thrown back with a surprising large spiritual pressure and held her footing stopping near Goro)

Hisako: oh yeah this is more like it!

(she then licks the cut on her cheek away like that of a snake)

Goro: Hisako! What the hell do you think your doing?! Yammy and I have this under con-

Hisako: shut your damn mouth Goro! I've waited to long to fight an opponent like this! He may not be a shimigami but still he'll do for now.

Haseo: (he sees Rajik still standing where he was) what's the matter Rajik?

Too afraid to fight yourself so you send this girl to fight me?! That's damn cowardly of you!

(Hisako then hearing this practically blew a fuse)

Hisako: what the fuck was that you asswipe!?

Goro: oh boy he should have kept his mouth shut.

Yammy: even I wouldn't say that to her.

Hisako: your so dead you bastard!

Haseo: (grins a bit) normally I don't fight girls but considering your not much of one I'll make an exception.

Goro: Hisako calm down will you. It's Rajik-sama's duty to defeat this guy not you! So ju-

Rajik: wait!

(the 4 arrancars see Rajik with an intrigued look on his face)

Rajik: let her go.

Hisako: (grins) thanks boss.

(she then fires a quick bala at Haseo who doges it and sonido's behind Hisako but she quickly responds by stopping his sword with her's)

Hisako: come on is that all you got?!

Haseo: I can ask you the same thing. You'll never defeat me at the kind of level your at right now.

(the two then disappear and reappear at least a short distance away from the others)

(Hisako sees her forehead bleed a little she then flew back her tomboy hair and snickered)

Haseo: (soon Qufang I'll absorb this town's retsiu and destroy you all then I'll destroy that fox-faced bastard Gin!)


	2. Till the hammer breaks

Chapter 2:Till the Hammer Breaks23:34

(Haseo and Hisoka continue their battle while Goro and Yammy sit and watch)

Haseo: (looks at Goro and Yammi then at Hisako) hate dragging thing out I'll just finish you all now (holds zanpaktou like a guitar)

Hisako: not likely, I'm going to enjoy carving you up! Obliterate Zetyamru!

Haseo: good, you must be related to Shawlong you look just like him well except for the face and that extra tail there. You two use your Resurrections too you're going to need it!

Goro: (anger mark) don't mock us!

Yammi: I don't need to, to crush a weakling like you!

Haseo: Very well Sleep Del Lago

(Water surrounds Haseo's hands the sword shatters and its fragments become a pale blue light that envelopes him. When it fades Haseo's lower body is that of a mermaid and his upper body resembles that of a samurai in full armor)

Hisako: what a ridiculous release! (Uses sonido to get behind haseo and cuts straight through him cutting him in two diagonally)

Goro: Hisako we where to take him alive.

Hisako: (surprised that she cut through him so effortlessly) I pulled that hit though!

Goro: well what can be done about it?

(The two halves of Haseo turn into a fine white mist before the reach the ground a voice can be heard)

Haseo: I have no time to waste, for your destruction I will make much haste.

(Hisako looks down at the clouds and watches them fade away)

Hisako: what the?

Haseo: Nube Blanca

(Goro, Yammy and Hisako feel the air around them shift; it is becoming harder for them to move)

Goro: what the heck!

Haseo: in space blood boils in 13 seconds, you shall experience that here

Hisako: (barely able to move) Bastard what did you do?

Yammy: grr (fires off several balas and finaly a cero)

Goro: that's not helping Yammy, this guy has one cheap ass ability here

Haseo: (disembodied voice) I prefer the word effective, now stay put while you boil

(Rajik looks at his fraction below struggling)

Rajik: (thinking to himself) he controls air pressure, his original body is liquid and now he's a gas, so his abilities are water based (notices a shiny object similar to a polished bowling ball floating above the three) ok I see now

(Rajik fires a bala at the object destroying it and returning Haseo to his previous form)

Haseo: ah fuck!

Rajik: don't stand right next to one another, he's the type that does best against multiple targets

Goro: thank you Master Rajik, (turns to haseo) so bastard we've got you figured now that move of yours won't work again!

Haseo: I'm well aware of that. Del Lago Congelado!

(the fish tail of haseo's initial release is replaced with legs, his entire body resembles a shogun complete with war fan. His entire form is covered a thick glass like material that is arranged like fish scales.)

Haseo: del lago congelado, this is my battle form

Hisako: (yawns) just don't break in half like last time.

Haseo: I won't promise (grins slightly)

(Hisako unleashes a fury of swings at Haseo who blocks them; the sound of claws on Haseo's armor is comparable to scraping a chalk board)

Yammi: (covering his ears) hurry it up! Will you I can't stand this any more

Goro: I'm ending this now, out the way Yammy (Goro rushes over to help Hisoka)

Hisako: stay out of this I'll defeat him myself

Goro: just speeding things up (he reaches behind his back and draws a strangely shaped zanpaktou) Strike quickly Kumo

Rajika: Yammi stay your distance In case he pulls a stunt like earlier

Yammy: right boss. (moves a bit farther away from where the others are fighting)

Haseo: the second Qufang and a Spider Monster, I'm a heapa lucky

Hisako: shut up and bleed already!

Haseo: (sighs) you guys are tougher than I anticipated (begins to dodge bala being fired by Yammy while defending himself from Hisako and Goro)

(Rajik watches as haseo holds his own against the three)

Rajik: for a fraction he's decent, it seems he's unaware of the changes in power from then to now. I see why Aaroniero made him one of his fractions.

(Hisako fires a cero at point blank at haseo, the beam slides off of him leaving slight burn marks on him)

Hisako: first you're like butter now I can't even do any real damage; you're as hard a rock!

Goro: real classy there, now stop complaining and just wait a moment

Hisoka: SHUT UP!!!

(Hisoka forces Haseo into a web created by Goro, it holds haseo for a moment. Haseo then sheds out of a layer of his crystal covering leaving his husk attached to the web)

Goro: Oh come on!

Haseo: hahaha! I laugh at your pitiful attempts! You are nothing to me I spit at you (spits) Basura like you will never defeat me!

(Hisako takes a swing at haseo cutting his arm off.)

Hisako: you've been getting easier to cut as this battle has been going on, you're melting. And I bet that stunt you pulled earlier didn't help, did it? (Licks her claws clean)

Haseo: So you've found me out. (Holds where his arm used to be) you guys are really tough, looks like I want the only one training this whole time. Was hoping to use this later against _him_ but it's almost fully matured and it seems I have no other choice. llamas obligatorias

(A pillar of blue fire surround Hisako and Goro trapping them from all sides an immense spiritual pressure is radiating from the flames themselves)

Hisako: what the! but you're abilities are water based!

Goro: the spiritual pressure, it can't be his.

Haseo: yeh, whatever, it's the espada's turn now (flies up to Rajik)

(Rajik and Haseo stare each other down)

Rajik: you honestly don't think you can defeat me with one arm do you?

Haseo: it's all I'm going to need to defeat you

Rajika: that move you just used what is it called?

Haseo: Saza, that was just act one and this is act six

(Yammi appears behind Haseo and hits him with all of his strength knocking him to the ground)

Hisako: (getting up) that one actually hurt. (Focuses his energy and regenerates his arm, he then returns to his post resurrection from)

Yammy: whats the matter you can't hold that form anymore?

Rajik: (looks at the pillars surrounding Hisako and Goro then thinks to himself) that spiritual pressure holding them in place isn't his. He must be able to absorb the reishi around him condense it and use it as his. Regenation does take a lot of energy to perform but not enough to force him to seal his zanpaktou. His armor couldn't have melted enough to be useless by now so why conserve his energy? Unless…

Haseo: (dusting off) with a hit like that you won't get anywhere with me

Rajik: You're lying, it's taking a toll on you just to keep those two in their place. Haseo you're tough I'll give you that but you cannot hold out much longer. I've been analyzing you; you've reached your limit. I doubt you can even fire a cero at this point. Give up Leyond its over

(Haseo looks up in shock at Rajik)

Haseo: Guess I can't call a bluff on you… that's really kinda scary.

(The flames that had been entrapping Hisako and Goro fade freeing them)

Hisako: Bad move now I'm going to kill you!

Goro: not if I get to him first!

Haseo: Rajik I surrender. You said that Aizen-sama wanted me to come back. Provided that you've analyzed act one well enough then you know why lord Aizen wants me to return. Saza hasn't completely matured yet. I will return to Las Noches but under one circumstance you let me complete it. If Aizen wishes to use my power then let me at least fully develop it first.

Rajik: what must you do to complete it then?

Haseo: nothing much just absorb the energy emitted from either humans or that of shinigami zanpaktous. I've been wanting to absorb the soukyoku and seeing how it's broken now I could absorb it easily.

(Haseo flies back up to where Rajik and Yammy are standing)

Goro: (reverts back to his normal self) that bastard I'm going to make him pay for that

(Hisako rushes toward Haseo aiming to kill. Haseo turns at the last moment the spiritual pressure of Rajik prevents Hisoka from chopping Haseo in half)

Haseo: no déjà vu for you!

Rajik: Enough, I'm growing impatient. I'm sure you're not telling me everything Haseo I will allow you to fully develop your ability however if you try anything-

Haseo: no need to worry, I know. Going to the Seritie and letting me absorb the soukyoku will be the fastest way.

(Hisako reverts to her normal form, Goro files up behind her)

Rajik: I have no intentions of fighting any shinigamis today nor do I wish to stand by while you absorb the energy from humans. We will go to the soul society only so you may complete you're ability. However if we encounter any shinigami we will depart for Las Noches

Haseo: got it. One question how'd you know where to find me?

Rajik: Aizen's been monitoring you for some time now, it wasn't hard at all

Haseo: insecto grunons we're leaving

Goro: did you just call me a bug?!

Rajik: Enough this has taken long enough already (opens a garganta to the soul society) you will hurry and finish what we've come here for. (Whispers to himself "I'm getting to old for this crap")

(Rajik enters the garganta followed by Yammy, Haseo is followed closely by Hisako and Goro. The group enters soul society at night. They all lower their spiritual pressures so they will not be detected by the shinigami. They land on top of Soukyoku hill.)

Rajik: hurry and finish, it is not in your best interest to keep me waiting

Haseo: (consentrating a pale yellow glow envelops him) this will take as long as it takes

Yammy: boss you really think we can trust him?

Rajik: of course not you fool. But if he tries anything you know what to do?

Yammy: you mean cut off his head? (smiles with anticipation)

Rajik: (clenches forehead and groans) no…… the "other" thing.

Yammy: oh right yeah the fallback plan. Gotcha.

Rajik: (whispers to himself) idiot.

(At least a few feet away Hisako was sitting on a rock in a crossed feet position while goro was laying on the dirt reading a magazine that he had brought with as Hisako stared at Haseo who she could see was absorbing the immense reshi from the Soukyoku she then tapped her finger on her crossed arms she then grit her teeth and rose up In rage)

Hisako: ugh! I can't take this!

Goro: (rolls his eyes) although I don't care I'll ask what is it?

Hisako: what do you mean "what is it"?! were standing in the soul society for crying out loud so many souls I could rip apart in this damn world and Rajik-Sama won't let us!

Goro: (sighs) look you heard what the boss said we gotta stay here until that prick Haseo is done sucking up that thing to it's last bite. So cool your jets alright?

Hisako: (she blew back part of her tomboy hair and punched a hole right through a rock) this is fucking bullshit!!

Goro: or….. you could ignore me. That works too. (lightly) dumbass.

Hisako: (stomps on his face with her foot leaving a foot mark on his face)

I heard that you asshole!

(Goro just lays there groaning in pain)

(about an hour and a half passed and Rajik who while one of his eyes under his sunglasses were closed his other eye which was still bright red under their was open never taking it's eye off Haseo)

Haseo: (he began struggling a bit) al-almost t-their. Just have to hold on.

Yammy: (shakes Rajik with his large fists) hey old man rise and shine.

Rajik: (yawns) Yammy how goes Haseo?

Yammy: feh…. How the hell should I know the guy looks like he can't hold on much longer.

Rajik: damn it. Leyond if he doesn't finish soon Lord Aizen will have my head on a platter. Not to mention the sun's beginning to raise someone in the soul society could find us any moment. (he then looks around) where the others?

(Yammy points to Goro who is on the ground drooling and while Hisako is sleeping upside down on tree branch like a bat snoring.)

Yammy: want me to wake em?

Rajik: (rises up) no…. no let them sleep. (he then walks over to see the view on the hill he then saw smoke and rubble in various districts as his sunglasses then gained numerals like that of a computer data)

Scratch that yammy wake up the others.

(Yammy walks over to the sleeping area of Hisako and Goro and then stomps on the ground so hard that Goro wakes up with a ringing in his ears and Hisako startled bonks her head on a rock and falls down on top of Goro breaking her fall)

Hisako: (rubs her head) ah! Man that hurt! What the hell yammy?!

Yammy: hey the boss wanted me to wake you guys up complain to him.

Hisako: (yawns and waves her hand) forget too tired to deal with that shit.

(she looks around) where's goro?

(she then hears faint yells she sees she's on top of goro's back and his face is in some mud he then rises up with a black eye and his nose bleeding)

Goro: I….. Hate….. this….. so….. much.

(Rajik walks over to Haseo who as he could see had only absorbed 83% of the Soukyoku)

Hisako: (walks over to where Rajik is with her hands in her pockets) so boss how much longer?

Rajik: well given the calculations and the number of hours and age of Soukyoku. I would estimate at least 14.2 minutes.

Haseo: (we could see his own veins upon his forehead while rajik choose to ignore it he was in excruciating pain) d-damn it Fisher. You can't rush things no matter what your statistics say.

Rajik: I'm not assuming anything. Based on your physical and spirtual powers I am confident you will be done by then.

(just then they saw a large explosion within the Soul Society)

Goro: (still rubbing his head) okay seriously what is that racket?

Yammy: yeah boss what the hell's going down there?

Rajik: oh nothing that concerns us. There's nothing there but vermin who refuse to die out.

Hisako: and those guys would be? (she said with her hand on her hip)

Rajik: (sits down as he poured a cup of tea) Bounts. Nothing more and nothing less.

End of Chapter 2


	3. The beings of shadow

Chapter 3: The beings of shadow 01:05

(Las Noches, Hueco Mundo. Inside of Aizen's Chambers Aizen is sitting on his couch reading a book. Szayel enters the room)

Aizen: Szayel what brings you here? I trust your reitsu collection experiments have been going well.

Szayel: (bows) My research is going along well, but why was Rajik sent to collect my test subject?

Aizen: I figured you would prefer to have a bit of peace and quiet while you work. Haseo's become a bit too strong for the task of retrieving him to be left to the Exequias. I would have sent Zoomari or Starrk but they are away with Gin at the moment. Judging from the amount of time that has passed I believe Rajik may be in either the Dangai Precipice World or the Soul Society.

Szayel: Sir, We both know that Rajik will lose his temper and most likely kill my test subject. If that arrancar dies it would set me back considerably.

Aizen: no need to worry, I've ordered him to return with your test subject intact. I just wanted to get some use out of him before you get to work on him. Speaking of which is it possible to transfer the energy collected by Haseo? Could you transfer it from him into another arrancar or hollow?

Szayel: oh I see, It would be impossible know for sure as I haven't been able to examine the nature of his abilities. To be on the safe side I will make a hollow shell to contain it but I'm not sure how stable it will be.

Aizen: don't worry about the stability; if you can transfer it into a hollow I will handle the rest. So is that all Szayel?

Szayel: Yes Lord Aizen

Aizen: Szayel before you go could you inform Rudobon and the Exequias? I wish for them to bring Rajik back.

-----------------------------------------Divider--------------------------------

(Goro, Hisako and Yammy watch as the explosions below continue from on top Soukyoku Hill, Hisako looking eager to get down and fight. Rajik is staring at Haseo who is still in the process of absorbing the Soukyoku)

Rajik: Leyond you should be done by now.

Haseo: I have to condense the energy of one million zanpaktou and stabilize it. If I don't get it just right we all get a good helping of phoenix halberd.

Rajik: don't make excuses I've already factored all aspects in you're on borrowed time now.

Haseo: basuuuuraaaaaaaaaaa

(Hisako being far too eager to fight jumps down from Soukyoku hill)

Goro: hey get back here! (Goro jumps down after her)

Rajik: Yammy stay

Yammy: (looking a tad disappointed) but they might just need my help

Rajik: Yammy stay

Yammy: o-ok, boss

Haseo: hehe can't control all of your underlings huh? This one's like a big dog! Ha!

Rajik: you're the one on all fours, now hurry up I'm giving you 20 more minutes. You should be well and done by then.

Haseo: hey, got a question. What happened to Nelliel heard she disappeared after I left.

Silence passes

Haseo: fine fine, but one question you might know. Does Hueco Mundo have a sun? Because the moon is always shin-

Rajik: If you have time to ask questions you've got time to finish what we've come here for.

Haseo: fine, you could have just answered you don't know, jeas.

(The screen changes to Hisako and Goro at the bace of the hill)

Goro: what the hell? Didn't boss tell you not to go after the shinigami?

Hisako: He said nothing about us fighting Bount or whatever they're called. Besides If he had a problem with it he would have said or done something

Goro: (thinks about for a minute) ok yeh guess your right

Hisako: I'm always right.

(A strange spiritual pressure is felt by the two a man with a strange spiritual pressure walks up the stairs)

Kariya: Wonderful view, no? It's the perspective of someone who sees everything in the dark. But you hollows know all about the dark don't you? You are hollows aren't you?

(Goro looks at this human with a curious look on his face)

Goro: (what's with this guy? He seems human and yet his spirtual pressure is…….

(he then sees hisako her eyes with a crazed stir wanting to rip apart his flesh)

Kariya: well? Are you two hollows or not?

Hisako: what's it to ya?

Kariya: just curious is all. I heard about hollows tearing off their masks and becoming their evolved forms of that of arrancars I must say I'm intrigued as to why two imperfect arrancars are in the soul society out in the open while a battle is going on. (he puts his hand under his chin) perhaps you two are experiments of the 12th squad?

Hisako: who the hell are you calling imperfect?!

Kariya: is that all you heard? Perhaps your not as bright as I thought after all I've heard that those who simply tear off their masks have the IQ of a beast..

Hisako: (grits her teeth) you son of a_!

Goro: calm down hisako we don't know what this guy's capable of. The boss told us not to use our zanpaktou's no matter what.

Hisako: (lightly chuckles grins slyly) goro you idiot. Who said I was going to use my zanpaktou? After all…… I'm going to tear that pretty head of his…… STRAIGHT FUCKING OFF!!!!

(Hisako then sonido's to the right side of Kariya she then is about to pierce his chest with her hand but a giant gust of wind blows her away)

Kariya: is that all you can do? Pathetic.

Goro: Hisako!

(Hisako lands on the ground on her feet next to goro a giant cut is upon her forehead as blood poured down her face)

Goro: Hisako…. Hold on let me-

(Hisako pushes him aside)

Hisako: (coldly) stay back Goro. No way I'm going to let this sorry ass bastard get the better of me!

Goro: are you insane?! Your bleeding like crazy!

Hisako: what? This…….? (she then put her hand on her forehead and collected some of her own blood and licked it straight off) this is nothing.

Kariya: come now boy. I wouldn't want to damage that pretty face of yours any more then mine.

(wind blew momentarily and Hisako's spritual pressure is so large that part of the stair way cracks)

Hisako: what…… did…… you….. say?

Kariya: (puzzled look) what? You are a boy aren't you?

(Goro then hides behind a small boulder)

Goro: (nervous voice) um….. i- I'm going to take a breather okay? Good. (ducks under scared)

Hisako: let me tell you something freak. I'm not a boy. And I'll tell you my name it's Hisako Qufang!! I have breasts and everything you bastard!

Kariya: really? (chuckles) are you sure you aren't fixed down their?

(just then Kariya genuinely surprised sees hisako is gone just then he is punched right in the stomach as blood came out of his mouth he flew into the sky he then caught his balance and try's to see where hisako is but just then he senses behind him he turns around he sees Hisako smiling at him)

Hisako: boo motherfucker. (just then Hisako launches a bala at him and kariya falls down to the ground of the staircase)

(Hisako floats down to the ground and sees goro)

Goro: (shocked) hi-hisako… wow…. I just thought you were all talk but… wow.

Hisako: (blushes slightly) tch…. (turns away) like I care what you think.

Goro: well I guess we sh-

(just then Hisako is then slashed by a gust of force from the wind itself she then falls down bleeding)

Goro: Hisako! (he kneels down frantically to help her up but just then he sees Kariya stares down smiling at him) imp-

(he is then periced in the chest by kariya's hand and thrown down the stairs)

Kariya: I'll repeat again. Absolutely pathetic.

(He then walks to hisako who is still conscious and picks her up by her hair)

Hisako: ho-how the hell? (coughs up some blood)

Kariya: you really don't know much about us bounts do you? The soul society is filled with reshi as long as we have that we can heal instantaneously.

(Kariya then threw hisako down to the floor and pressed his foot upon her chest as hisako could barely breath)

Kariya: I will say this though you were able to give me this excruciating headache that's still something. Now if you don't mind I'll ju-

(Suddenly Kariya felt massive spirtual pressure almost of that of 4 captains)

Kariya: (could it be that subsitute soul reaper or that quincy…..? no this energy is almost like…..)

(at that moment a large number of rocks came crumbling down as kariya jumped out of the way he then saw that hisako was gone and then on top of the stair case he saw she was in the arms of a red skinned hollow with sunglasses and a hollow eye piece)

Kariya: (another one? Is this person truly like those two brats? That can't be his spirtual pressure is…….)

(Rajik then moves the blood away from hisako's almost closed eyes)

Rajik: oh my foolish child…. So short tempered.

Hisako: (chuckles weakly) sorry old man I really fucked up didn't I?

Rajik: rest hisako. This won't take long.

(Kariya and Rajik stare at each other)

Kariya: arrancar. I must ask. What are you?

Rajik: what are you implying?

Kariya: surely you must be a truly evolved form of a hollow these two children were barley a challenge but this retsiu coming from you well…. It's smells like death itself. I'll ask again. What are you?

Rajik: (shifts sunglasses) I ask myself that question everyday. But now I must ask you are a bount correct?

Kariya: yes? Why?

Rajik: no reason I just have gathered all the data I needed…. Estimating the time it's been of that of 10 minutes and 32 seconds and being the fact I gave Leyond 20 minutes and 60 seconds to finish his mission I suppose this will take no more then 14.8 seconds total.

(his glasses then gained data numerals)

Kariya: how dare you. You filthy hollows should stay in the shadows where you truly belong!

(as he rushed at Rajik and threw his power at him rajik just stopped his arm with his pinky)

Kariya: what the…..?!

Rajik: my mistake bount….. I guess it was 13.2 seconds.

(just then Kariya's body was bursting with blood as he fell down the ground he breathed heavily)

Kariya: (damn, damn, it's all right as long as I have….)

Rajik: as long as you have reshi to collect you can heal? (Kariya sees rajik right behind him) don't make me laugh you vermin.

(Rajik then grabbed Kariya by his right arm and began twisting it)

Rajik: I will teach you parasites….. not to harm my family ever again!

Voice: Flash and burst Nijigasumi!

(just then Rajik is then blinded by an intense light he then is slashed in the back and sees the figure on top a cliff with Kariya)

Rajik: who the hell?

(it shows Ichinose holding Kariya who pushes him and collects reshi to heal)

Kariya: thank you Ichinose I am indebted to you.

Ichinose: think nothing of it master Kariya. I do it all for you.

Rajik: a shimigami? With the bounts? Interesting.

Tell me boy what are you doing with this vermin?

Ichinose: I have no desire to tell the likes of you anything nor will I allow you to insult the master like that now……

Kariya: no Ichinose.

Ichinose: bu-but master Kariya! He….

Kariya: I'm well aware but lets the shimigami's deal with them. Farewell strange arrancar this was interesting.

(as the two disappeard rajik then heard footsteps and voice as he sees at least 6 shimigami's surrounding the wounded goro)

Shimigami: oh dear we should get this boy to squad 4 they can heal him.

Shimigami 2#: hold on look at him he's not a shimigami.

Shimigami: your right. What is he?

(just then all six of them see rajik upon the staircase next to him holding her arm with an embarrassed look on her face is hisako)

Shimigami 3#: who the hell are you two?!

Shimigami: look at that girl! She has a hole on the right side of her stomach!

(all six are confused but ready to attack)

Rajik: (sighs) Goro…. Wake up and kill them.

( just then Goro rose from the ground and drew his blade and killed all of them leaving their corpses to rot in the sun)

Hisako: what the hell?! You were sleeping?!

Goro: (yawns) yeah what of it?

Hisako: I could've died you prick!

Goro: as I recall you said you didn't need my help besides the boss took care of things.

Hisako: (growls) your so dead.

Rajik: enough. Come on we have to go. The deed is done.

On the top of Soukyoku hill)

Haseo: ok done. So you happy now huh former segunda?

Rajik: well aside from the fact you are now carrying the very essence of the Soukyoku inside you very.

Yammy: (groans) took you guy's long enough I was so bored you guys had all the fun too. (he sees Goro and Hisako wounded)

Goddamn what happened to you two?

Hisako: screw off.

Yammy: (laughs) you got your ass kicked man I wish I was their!

Goro: not now please yammy.

Haseo: Rajik…. Now that I have absorbed the sokyouku what exactly I think I should….. (just then he struggles a bit)

Rajik: are you all right?

Haseo: just a side effect. It feels like hell but I'll be okay.

Rajik: good if you have the energy to talk then have the energy to walk becas-

Voice: that won't be necessary. Deiz Espada.

(all five arrancars then see Rudobon and the Exequias squad with him)

Rajik: well now…. Rudobon it's been awhile to what do I and my fraccion owe this visit?

Rudobon: we have orders to bring you and the traitor Haseo back to Las Noches.

Rajik: and those orders would be from?

Rudobon: I think you know. Come and hand over the prisoner.

Haseo: no way! Fisher! You said that YOU would bring me back and talk to aizen what the fuck is going on?!

Rajik: (chuckles) to tell you the truth Leyond even I don't know.

( As Haseo began to slowly struggling to run away Rudobon draws out his zanpaktou)

Goro: Hold on! We had orders not to kill him or make ourselves noticeable!

Hisako: what the hell are you doing!?

Rudobon: children these days no respect.

(Rudobon then launches a green like energy substance from his zanpaktou it then entangles Haseo and shocks him as immense pain is felt by him)

Rajik: ah…. I see so HE is involved? (Rudobon ignores Rajik and sheathes his zanpaktou) grab him.

(Four exquias lifted up the imprisoned Haseo and as Rudobon opened a gargata the exquais disappeared)

Rubodon: Rajik you and your fraccion have made some noise while this invasion is going on how exactly will you get out of this mess?

Rajik: simple really. The place where we fought was that of a small structure what I did while Hisako and Goro were fighting that bount I planted various bombs upon the structure after I saved them I planted various insects of that of a kind that would absorb the other bugs that the captain of squad 12 planted upon his own subordinates that goro killed those bugs make all arrancars or hollow creatures invisible to them and they shall only see that soul reaper and bount thinking they started this as a warning nothing more.

Goro: wow. Nice one boss well thought out.

Hisako: hold on you knew about all this?

Rajik: knew about it? I planned on it.

(as Hisako and Goro went inside the Garganta Rajik held a small switch which was the detonator he was about to press it when he saw yammy looking mad)

Rajik: whats wrong yammy?

Yammy: nothing boss.

Rajik: (coyly) come on what is it?

Yammy: you and those brats got to kill so many shimigamis and I had to watch some bastard that pissed me off! It's not fair.

Rajik: (smiles) here you can press the button at the very least some people should be caught in the explosion.

Yammy: thanks boss. (as yammy tried various times to press the button in his giant hands he almost broke it) you know what screw it you do it.

Rajik: (shrugs) and so It ends.

(Rajik then inside the garganta before it closed he pressed the button causing the building to explode which at that time rukia had just been injured by one of the bounts in the rukon district and everyone saw this thinking the bounts did this as a declaration of war)


	4. Rashness will get you nowhere

Chapter 4: Rashness Gets you Nowhere 22:06

(Rajik, his fraction and the Exequias return to Las Noches with Haseo secure. As they travel through the hall Haseo lifts his head.)

Haseo: to think at one point in time I was afraid of you and your pack of idiots.

Rudobon: you can still talk? You're a persistent one I'll give you that.

( Rudobon grabs Haseo's zanpaktou and breaks it. The Exequias then take him away)

Goro: good riddance, couldn't stand him anymore

Hisako: I know it took forever to cut him

Yammy: at least you two got to fight I was stuck on the sidlines

Rajik: would you two mind not spying on us from there?

(A cloud of dust descends from the ceiling followed by Aaroniero Arruruerie and Loly)

Aaroniero: (High voice) I must be getting rusty. (Low voice) I told you to hold your breath.

Loly: Master Aaroniero I did

Hisako: whats Loly doing here?

Rajik: Hisako,Yammy, Goro return to the palace. I want to talk to Aaroniero alone.

Goro, Hisako, and Yammy almost in unison: OK boss

(Rajik's fractions do as they were ordered)

Aaroniero: So you want to talk alone? Fine, Loly if you don't mind.

(Loly bows to the two espada before leaving)

Aaroniero: (Low voice) You know it's not every day you want to talk to me so what's the occasion?

Rajik: (waits until Loly is gone) Don't act as though you did not want to talk Aaroniero

Aaroniero: (Low voice) Always straight to the point aren't you? (High voice) I have questions and so do you. I'll answer yours when you answer mine, fair enough?

As the two Espadas talk the Exequias take Haseo to Szayel's laboratory.)

Haseo: Yo Captain lamewad, really nice move you pulled there breaking my zanpaktou.

Rudobon: I have no idea what Lord Aizen wants with you but if it were up to me I'd cut that forked tongue of yours out.

(Haseo makes a small smirk before releasing a huge amount of reitsu. Greenish wings form on his back the Exequias and Rudobon are blown away.)

Rubodon: what!? You shouldn't possess such reitsu!

Haseo: saza act one! llamas obligatorias!

(back to the 10th and 9th espadas talking within the hallway)

Rajik: From the sounds of it you wanted to absorb Haseo and gain his ability, but you couldn't so you were forced to do something else. It does seem that the kid does have some kind of loyalty toward you and if that really was your planing you just might have succeeded but he left and that threw a wrench in your plans. I know He didn't leave because of a petty dispute with Gin or Dordonii's demotion, what is the real reason behind him going AWOL?

(Before Aaroniero could answer they both feel two immense spiritual pressures coming from Szayel's laboratory)

Rajik: hmm should have known as much.

Aaroniero: (high voice) feels as almost as though Harribel released her zanpaktou

Rajik: who else aside from Lord Aizen is in tower number four right now?

Aaroniero: Gin, Starrk, and Zommari why?

(Rajik turns and begins to head toward the fourth tower)

Rajik: nothing, nothing at all.

Aaroniero: (low voice) I take it you're not going to do anything about this.

Rajik: There is no need. You can feel where he's headed. That stationary reitsu's probably that saza ability of Haseo's

Aaroniero: (Low voice) If you know about that then I take it he gave you a demonstration. (High voice) He was always quick to the trigger like that.

Rajik: He apparently still is.

(Rajik then uses sonido leaving Aaroniero in the hallway alone)

Aaroniero: (high voice) not as much as a goodbye (he then fades back into the shadows)

(In a hallway of Las Noches Loly is leaning on the wall, Aaroniero then appears before her.)

Loly: oh, your back.

Aaroniero: (low voice) what kind of greeting was that? We are allies you should act like it.

Loly: I'm only following your orders because he promised me your spot among the Espada you know that.

Aaroniero: (Low voice) it wouldn't be in your best interest to keep that tone with me.

Loly: (puts her guard up)

Aaroniero: (high voice) relax I was kidding. Don't be so defensive all the time. You act as though I care if you address me formally. (Low voice) It seems my fraction has returned, but as of current it's likely that he'll be killed soon.

Loly: so, what do you want me to do about that?

Aaroniero: (high voice) whether we do something or nothing at all it changes nothing. He's a lost cause just like my all of my fractions it seems, what a waste. (Low voice) I've managed to separate a portion of my zanpaktou. Once I obtain a power strong enough to surpass the other espada you will join our ranks and obtain the position of number 9. All I want from you is to bring me one with unique abilities and I will allow you to obtain my power. All you need to do is let it be absorbed and it is all yours.

Loly: how do you expect me to do that? You're the Espada shouldn't you be able to do that with relative ease?

Aaroniero: (high voice) Aizen has ordered us to stay here until further notice so it would be impossible for me to search freely you however are not under such orders. (Low voice) As for finding a unique power I'm sure you'll come up with something. Trust me like you trust Aizen I will allow you to rise just as he allowed me to rise.

Loly: So it take it if I find a suitable power will you share it with me?

Aaroniero: (Low voice) but of course,

Loly: Before I'll trust you I need to know the truth. You said you had subordinates what happened to them?

Aaroniero: (low voice) My fraction? Ah yes I had six at one time most of them died only one I have left well had was Haseo. He's useless to me now. (High voice) It's in your best interest to keep our deal secret Rudobon is on to me so at worst he'd kill you and I'd have to do something for him to keep him quiet now that wouldn't be good for either of us right? (Low voice) Here's that section of Glotoneria I've promised, use it only after you've obtained a power worthy for it to absorb. (Aaroniero hands Loly a piece of his zanpaktou)

Loly: (looks at the section of Glotoneria before placing it next to her zanpaktou)

Aaroniero: (low voice) I was wondering where you hid you zanpaktou, that makes sence. (High voice) This is where I make my leave, good bye Loly

(Aaroniero then returns to his espada palace leaving Loly in the hall. She stays in the hall for a moment in deep thought before leaving.)

(inside Rajik's palace Yammy, Goro, and Hisako had just walked inside and saw Patros)

Patros: well it's good to see you three. Where's Rajik-sama?

Yammy: the boss is talking with Arrenerio in the hallway.

Hisako: honestly that Haseo was such a freak he used some weird techniques man…..

Goro: don't tell me your afraid of him.

Hisako: as if! I'm just saying his abilities are freakish that's all!

Goro: please you were getting your ass handed to you and you know it.

Hisako: (she then began bending his arm) how about now smart ass?!

(just then the 4 Fraccion sensed Haseo's reiatsu among tower 4#)

Goro: is that Haseo's reiatsu?

Hisako: whoa looks like that guy isn't down for the count. You think we should go help Rajik-sama?

Yammy: feh….. (he then yawned and lied down on the floor) that old man can take care of himself. Besides Haseo is nowhere near his TRUE level.

(As Hisako spaced out for moment she then used her other hand to dig into Goro's thigh as she grazed it gently she blushed hard)

Goro: uh…… Hisako wh-what are you doing?

Hisako: (realizes) n-nothing….. (she then bends his arm harder)

Goro: ahhh! I'm gonna kick your ass I swear!

(Meanwhile……)

(Rajik uses sonido to reach the fouth tower. Inside he finds Gin, Zommari, Starrk and Aizen)

Aizen: welcome back Rajik. I'm sorry for bringing you back on such short notice. But you're just in time.

(Gin looks behind him at the wall and then takes a few steps forward)

Gin: Rajik, you went to Soukyoku Hill didn't ya? (Draws his zanpaktou and takes his stance as though he were about to use his shikai) Think he's still mad?

(The wall behind Gin is shattered; Haseo in his ice battle form as he lands inside the room. He has green wings on his back made out of reitsu)

Gin: Ikorose Shinzo! (His zanpaktou extends and pins Haseo to the ceiling)

(In response to this Starrk hits the ground and covers his head while the others merely stand there as though nothing at all had happened)

Haseo: (pined to the ceiling) Ichimaru! Prepare yourself!

Gin: (with his usual wide grin) Yeh, I think he's still mad

(Zommari then walks behind Gin and releases his zanpaktou. He then uses his Amor and landing a mark on Haseo's head. Gin then seals his zanpaktou letting Haseo fall to the ground.)

Gin: so it was true that Arturo person really did get put in there.

(Starrk slowly gets up, dust himself off and regains his composure. Aizen then gives a stare of disapproval at Starrks for his actions. He then looks at Rajik)

Aizen: I was hoping he would be a bit more obedient after all of this time.

Gin: Well it does not seem you will be able to use him. Guess you should send him to Szayel's place now

Aizen: Rajik, I'm sure you've realized what sort of things he is capable of. Did he give a name for his ability?

Rajik: yes my lord it is called "saza" The mechanics behind it are fairly unique. From what I can tell he has to absorb reishi from around him and condense it within himself before utilizing it. It is an effective means of fighting as it gives him the appearance of being much stronger than he actually is. The drawbacks of it are the amount of time and energy needed to make it into an effective weapon as well as the limit of its use. Nothing about this ability suggests that it is unique to him. From what I have gathered it could be replicated by any other arrancar.

Aizen: I see. This saza ability is the equivilant of kido. Although many of you possess kido like abilities those are the equivilant of a kido type shinigami zanpaktou. So Rajik do you think this saza would be valuable enough for you to learn?

Rajik: perhaps but I must exactly why does it matter?

Aizen: as I'm sure your aware by now given your deduction skills you are well aware Szayzel is apart of this mission I assigned you. (rajik is just silent but shifts his sunglasses up) well he is upon research in order to not only replicate this technique that Haseo possess but in order to fully transfer it to a hollow or arrancar.

Rajik: I see so you wish for me to learn this technique myself and supposedly transfer it to another arrancar but at the same time store some of this energy upon myself.

Aizen: exactly. I've recently set my sights upon a very interesting hollow that would be the perfect prime canadaite but of course Szayel would like to use Haseo and see if he has any dormant abilites that we should know about.

Rajik: very well my lord. I shall take my leave.

Aizen: good night Rajik.

(as the three espada left the room with Zommari controlling Haseo like a puppet guiding him to the lab Stark and Rajik walked together down the hallway)

Rajik: you've been surprisingly quite with all that's been going on Stark.

Stark: eh….. that kid was a pest not to mention I'm tired as hell no way I could get serious when I'm this tired.

Rajik: (chuckles) I shouldn't expect less from the Premeria Espada.

By the way just why exactly were you and zommari with Aizen-sama in the first place?

Stark: Aizen-Sama told us to come to tower 4# said we should expect some disturbance shortly after the Exequias brought you and your Fraccion back to Las Noches. Personally I thought he knew more then he led us to believe.

Rajik: I suppose so…. If you'll excuse me Stark I have some business to take care of.

Stark: (yawns) that's cool we still on for that drink later?

Rajik: sure.

(As it shows Zommari now in a Research like Lab Facility he sees Rajik)

Rajik: I would like a word with him for a moment.

Zommari: very well but don't do anything you'll regret Fisher.

Rajik: come now do I seem like I intended to do that.

Zoomari: we'll see……

(As Rajik sees the unconius Haseo he then spreads a dust like substance upon him)

Rajik: rest well Haseo and be safe if I'm right about what Arrenerio has in store for you then I might get you out of this yet.

(and with that Rajik went back to his palace to tell his Fraccion the plan he had in mind)


	5. You can't be MY armor

Inside Szyael's Lab Haseo lays unconscious on a stretcher he is tied down to it, several machines surround him.)

A voice: Wake up

(Haseo seemingly free from his restraints gets up from the stretcher and looks around searching for the origin of the voice. The lab begins to catch on fire and several swords appear and disappear in some seemingly random order. As the flames engulf the room an arrancar appears from the flames themselves. As this new entity moves toward Haseo his form becomes more and more solid.)

Haseo: (looking unimpressed) what is this and who the hell are you?

Arturo: Come now you really don't know the answer to either of your questions? This is your inner world, and I am Arturo Plateado. This world was created when you absorbed the soukyoku and along with it me. I've appeared before you to offer a deal.

Haseo: Not interested and I don't care for this place return me now.

Arturo: This offer I'm about to make you only a madman would refuse. I almost destroyed all that is the soul society single handedly now with the soukyoku my power has grown exponentially. But alas my physical form is no more but I could lend you my power. Do you wish stronger? I can give you the strength to rule all creation. All in the exchange of allowing me a peek into the world through your eyes.

Haseo: Power?

Arturo: You wish to kill the one's labled espada? I can feel your distress when you are around them. Rajik, Arrenerio those fleas will be nothing in comparison to you if you agree.

Haseo: So I take it if I trust you I'll obtain your power in its fullest?

Arturo: Of course, this is no dream Haseo I can and have seen what lies in your heart. I can give you the power you have long desired.

Haseo: Power for trust. Your right only a madman would refuse that offer.

(Arturo slightly grins)

Haseo: I gain power and you gain satisfaction by finishing a fight you started long ago. All I have to do is trust you. Power the desire of it in my heart? Nonsense: shinigami, hollow, humans each desire the same goal. My desire for power is not desire to rule, but to be free. I had my freedom. I was at the panicle of existence, there was no one above me or below me I was free, that is my desire that is why I wish for power. If I where our sellout of a king or one of those lowly minions who follow those shinigami or one of those blood thirsty beast that seem to infest Las Noches now a days then your offer would sound appealing to me.

Arturo: Then you may use my strength to maintain your freedom.

Haseo: You should have observed me better maybe look deeper into my very being. I have no need for your strength, no matter how strong you will make me it servers me no use. If I die I die I care not for my life I only care for my freedom.

Arturo: Is trusting me so much against you ideals of freedom that you would refuse the power to obtain your freedom once again?

(Haseo goes back to the stretcher and lays down)

Haseo: Be this place an illusion or some level of reality it matters not. I will overcome desires. It is our curse fate both hollow and soul reaper to have desires as we both originate from humans. When one has necessity and is given absolute freedom they then have no need to desire and are thus free from temptation. Arturo Plateado do not act as though I don't know your trying to overtake my body, I never had green wings in my resurrection. Saza act four Ocultado

(The swords that seem to appear and disappear come raining down on Arturo)

Haseo: I refuse your temptation Arturo.

(the screen fades to black)

(Haseo is Inside Szyael's Lab tied a stretcher he wakes up only able to move his head. He sees an arrancar at a computer typing. A strange machine is scaning Haseo.)

Szayel: crushing all of my cameras with your reitsu and now this? You really make it hard for me sometimes; none the less doing that won't give you enough time to ever be on the same level as me.

Haseo: You there untie me; I've no time for this.

Szayel: Oh your awake I'm Espada number 8 Szayel Aporro Granz and I can't quite untie you yet. Don't bother with trying to use force to get out you can't use any of your abilities in this room.

Haseo: Espada 8? Do you know who Arturo Plateado is?

(Szayel stands up from and walks from the lab)

Haseo: hm, what's with this place I can't even use my pesquisa.

(Rajik enters the lab and finds Haseo on the stretcher)

Haseo: Oh it's you. Thought that pink haired freak was back. So what do you want?

(Rajik just shifts his sunglasses as Haseo saw his right eye grow bright red)

Haseo: w-what are you looking at?

Rajik: just thought I'd check on you and my lab.

Haseo: Your lab? I thought that freak with pink hair has this place.

Rajik: pft….. that insect was formerly my lab assistant and an Ex-Espada at best when I was still Segunda I owned all of this technology in fact the machine itself that is restraining you right now is of my own personal design.

Haseo: enough with the history lesson just tell me why the hell you're here?

Rajik: right then. I wanted to make sure your all right Aizen-Sama has many plans for you some of which I do not agree of. I come here to ask you this would you like me to free you?

Haseo: what?

Rajik: like I said this technology is of my design if you'd like I can hack inside them and free you. well?

Haseo: (cocky smile and turns his head away) forget it Fisher I have no desire getting help from one of the weakest Espada's.

Rajik: strength is not everything dear Haseo.

Haseo: well around here it is. Lets say I did agree to your crazy ass plan then what? For crying out loud even that pink haired freak can kick your ass and he's only no.8#.

Rajik: I see…. Well then I'll take my leave. By the way your meal is here.

(a nurse type arrancar walks in with a jar of orange jam)

Nurse: please sir eat this you'll need your strength.

Haseo: (stomach growls) what the hell? Can't be that bad despite the fact it might taste like crap. (he then is spoonfed the liquid as rajik leaves)

(As Rajik is in the hallway he takes one of his hands out of his pocket and it shows he has a greenredish energy in his hand the energy expands into a hologram of the inside of Haseo's body as it shows the various beats of his heart and bones he then moves with his finger the extior of the body to see his spiritual power)

Rajik: I see so that's what happened I thought as much…..

(He then hears slight noise down the hall as he quickly disperses the image with his hand he then sees Haibel, Apache, Mila Rose, Sun-Sun, Hisako, and Goro as Apache and hisako were pratically at each other's throats while Haibel was on a chair tapping her finger she then sees rajik walk in the balcony as the sun fell upon them)

Haibel: you sure took your time to visit Haseo…. Rajik.

Rajik: I only came to see if Granz was doing well for Aizen-Sama nothing more and nothing less. Now then shall we continue our little game?

(it shows the two espada's playing a game of chess on a small circular table while the fraccion's watched Haibel moved a white bishop piece 4 squares down as she captured one of Rajik's pawns and puts it in a small wooden box)

Apache: ha! Even in a dumbass game like this he's weak!

Hisako: what was that you bitch?!

Apache: you heard me don't get me wrong I'm surprised that he's still an espada so he can't be all bad.

Hisako: (smug smile) tch…. Rajik-Sama would kick your ass anytime he would just rip off that horn of yours which is obvisouly where you keep your dick hidden.

Apache: (anger mark) why you-!

(the two then just glare at each other intensly until both Goro and Mila Rose knock them on the head)

M&G: KNOCK IT OFF! (both of the tomboy girls rub their heads)

Goro: can't we all have one day without you guys trying to kill each other?

Mila Rose: obviously not see what I have to put up with every day?

Sun-Sun: your one to talk your just as bad as her.

Mila Rose: Don't compare me with that freak sun-sun!

Apache: who are you calling a freak asshole!?

(As the three are in an arguing like cloud goro just has an awkward look on his face)

Goro: (water drop) uh…… guys?

A&M: STAY OUT OF THIS!!

Goro: okay okay jeez…..

(as the two espada's play still unfazed by the petty fighting it appears that Haibel had lost as Rajik lifted his finger away from the cup of tea he sipped and shifted his sunglasses he then lifted his black king and a sound of it coming down could be heard)

Rajik: Checkmate Tia Haibel.

Haibel: (a slight chuckle can be heard) very good Fisher. While you have lost the gap in your power your rank in strategies is unparalleled to only that of Aizen-Sama.

Rajik: thank you. well now I should get back to my quarters Yammy usually makes a mess of things if I'm not their.

(he then reaches for a bite-sized cake on a platter as he eats it he turns to his fraccion's and starts heading to the door)

Rajik: (mouth-full) Hisako, Goro let's (crumbs spit out) excuse me (swallows) go we have business to discuss.

H&G: okay boss.

Hisako: (before leaving she raises her middle finger to apache) smell ya later dickhead. (sticks out tounge but goro just grabs her by the top of her collar and drags her out of the balcony)

Goro: lets go already!

(Hisako grabs a handful of the platter of cake and scarf's it down while being dragged)

Hisako: yummy….. raspberry and chocolate mix filled. ( a smile appears on her now frosted face)

(later that night being the fact the moon was now shown it shows Haseo still restrained but he feels in pain as it shows various needles and scalpels tearing at his skin as blood came out he finally screamed as the various surgeons stopped and wheeled away their tools and the blood and bones of Haseo as Szayel goes to the light switch)

Szayel: sleep well now my little experiment I'll see you bright and early oh how I already yearn to pick apart that vulgar brain of yours (sighs) oh well till tomorrow. (he turns off the light as Haseo catches his breath)

Haseo: (damn it….. ma-maybe I should've taken Fisher on his offer no! even if I did he would die and I would've only be free for a few seconds now what the hell am i..! (realization in eyes) wait! Arturo Plateado! M-maybe I can-!

(just then in the dark he hears something knock over a tray of jars of organs as the glass broke he is then hit by some sort of liquid as he then falls asleep he then before his eyes are closed he sees the figure place an object on his neck)

Haseo: Wh-who are……?

Arrenerio: (low voice) come now you haven't forgotten about me yet have you?

Haseo: No not at all so I'm going to guess that's your zanpanktou on my neck.

Arrenerio: you know you could open your eyes and greet me properly right?

Haseo: eat shit and die Arrenerio

Arrenerio: (Low voice) just like old times.

Haseo: Lets cut to the chase, you don't want to leave any incriminating evidence that you want to absorb the other Espada am I right? I'm guessing you've found a replacement for me already.

(Arrenerio remains quiet)

Haseo: Called it. Be for you get started will I you to do two things for me.

Arrenerio: (high voice) don't ask rhetorical questions. We think alike you already know what I'll say yes that's why I chose you as one of my fractions.

Haseo: heh, glad you finally acknowledge that. But anyway first I've used act four inside contains a rather powerful arrancar be careful he has tremendous reishi output. I bound him to this machine, dispose of him. Second free me.

Arrenerio: (low voice) didn't I ask you not to ask rhetorical questions?

Haseo: but if I didn't you wouldn't have said yes to them.

Arrenerio: (high voice) just like old times.

(Arrenerio's zanpaktou grows covering Haseo and the machines he is attached to. The tentacles continue a few feet past the machinery and begin to form a large cocoon. The cocoon becomes as large as Arrenerio before crumbling away reveling Haseo free from his harness)

(Haseo looks at his hands then at the espada)

Haseo: got a plan to explain why I'm free?

Arrenerio: (both heads) you already know the answer to that. (High voice) a "thanks for healing me" would be much appreciated.

(As Glotoneria returns to Arrenerio's flesh an exact copy of Haseo lays on the stretcher bound to it)

Arrenerio: (high voice) Interruptor del parasite that's what I call it. Now before you leave bind act four to something else will you? Szayel 's the nosey type. (low voice) And one more thing don't forget do not return here under any circumstance.

Haseo: Understood Master I'll just bind saza to this faux clone of me. Give my regards to the god king.

(Haseo use his saza ability and then opens a garganta and leaves through it to the world of the living)

Aaroniero: (low voice) I should have said "They say if you love something let it go and if it comes back it's yours forever". (High voice) but then again he'd just get mad and shoot me a bird or two because it implied I cared for him. That would have been enough for a cheap laugh.

(Aaroniero then leaves Szayel's Lab)

(rushing though the garganta to the world of the living Haseo stops for a moment to think about his last words to his former master before continuing his journey now stringing a line of obscenities as he had visualized Aaroniero saying "If you love something … and if it comes back it's yours forever")

(in Rajik's palace as the sun is shining Hisako is in a small cot drooling on her pillow Goro then came in sneaking as he rubbed some bacon grease on her feet)

Goro: here boy come ere….

(as Rajik's dog came up to Hisako's bare feet he started licking them)

Hisako: (silly grin) ohhh…. Stop it…. Your so bad… that feels ni- OW!

(Hisako then woke up seeing the dog had bit one of her toes as she saw goro smiling proudly Hisako just snarls)

Goro: so how'd that feel? (chuckles)

Hisako: how about I kick your ass?!

(a bala is then shot at goro as he dodged it running away jumping through the hole in the wall hisako made)

Goro: w-wait a minute Hisako! Can't you take a joke?!

(Hisako then jumped on top of goro's back and started bending his arms)

Hisako: uh…. how about no dumbass?!

Goro: not again!

Hisako: you like that ya dumb bastard?!

Rajik: what're you doing?

(the two Fraccion then see their Espada master staring at them)

Hisako: Rajik-sama uh…. how are ya doing today?

Rajik: (sighs) nevermind I'm going to check on Szayel's little test subject.

(as Rajik walks away goro has a perplexed look on his face)

Goro: that's weird normally the boss always breaks up a fight between us what do yo- GAH!!!

(hisako then started bending Goro's arm further)

Goro: hisako aren't you the least bit curious about what's up?!

Hisako: duh…. But it's more fun doing this.

(As Rajik entered Szayel's lab he sees the 8# Espada near some beakers)

Szayel: ah…. Rajik so pleased to see your pretty face around here it's been so boring around here.

Rajik: really? Even with your little science project?

Szayel: it's strange really but although the readings on the equipment say his bodily functions are finite his personality seems to have a more timid and obedient. (whispers) oh if only all men were like that….

Rajik: pardon me…. But I'd like to see him.

Szayel: all right but only a small amount of time after all it's time you see already gathered all the data lord aizen needed now it's time to end his life.

Rajik: very well I'll be back shortly.

(Rajik sees upon the stretcher machinery Haseo clone with a mad look on his face)

Haseo: hey there Fisher what do you want?

Rajik: just checking on you… (Sighs)

Haseo: what's wrong?

Rajik: nothing well…. Their going to kill you Haseo and you seem more nonchalant about it.

Haseo: yeah so? I'm glad I'm going to die.

Rajik: what was that?

Haseo: when you think about it I deserve my fate after all I was stupid enough to mess with Araenerio-sama….

(Rajik then groans)

Haseo: an- (notices Rajik) what is it no-?

(Haseo is then slashed in the stomach as both the machine and Haseo are sliced in half)

Rajik: did you really think I wouldn't notice? Aranerio you damn fool…..

(the clone then dissolves into a red green liquid as it moves down under the floor)

Rajik: I guess I better initiate my plan…. Haseo this isn't over.

(it shows Loly in the hallway with the same blunt mystic object Aranerio gave her)

Loly: man I better do this now no one's up yet so….

(just then she bumps into what she thinks is a wall but then she sees it's Yammy)

Loly: Y-Yammy?

Yammy: yo…. Watcha got their slut?

Loly: none of your business! And don't call me that you ass!

Yammy: hey if your not busy (clenches fists) the boss wants to see ya. (smiles)


	6. War Spoils

(in the border between the world of the living and hueco Mundo where it is known that the sweeper is Haseo had been running around their for quite some time)

Haseo: man this place is freakin nuts! It would be nice if that asshole Aranerio gave me some directions.

(suddenly a gray bala attack hits him as Haseo sees it's Rajik)

Haseo: Rajik?! Bu-but how did?

Rajik: did you really think that Aranerio's little parlor trick would fool me out of all people? Please boy he and I are the last of the original Espada I've known him long enough to notice his tricks.

Haseo: damn it! You really are a pain in my ass Fisher! So where are your little hounds? I was hoping to see that Qufang girl and that green haired freaks lovers quarrels.

Rajik: I don't need my Fraccion to get involved besides if anything this'll make this more interesting.

(Rajik then draws his sword)

Rajik: I couldn't help but recall what you said before that day where you said you could defeat me even with one arm.

Haseo: yeah what of it?

Rajik: well….. if you want to defeat me…. (Rajik then somehow appeared on Haseo's side as his left arm is sliced off completely) you should keep your boasting at full.

Haseo: BASURAAA!!!!! (Haseo then drew out his sword as the two of their blades clashed) you're going to pay for that you red skinned bastard!!

Rajik: stop whining you're a warrior and as such this shouldn't be any different.

Haseo: Shut up! (Haseo then released a large cero against Rajik but he stopped it with his bare hand) (Impossible!)

(the cero then consumes both of them as both of their clothes are torn and both are bleeding while Haseo is panting like a wild dog Rajik just shiftied his glasses and remained unfazed as his own blood covered his face Haseo then sees the tattoo number 10# on his left shoulder)

Rajik: tell me Haseo why is it you hate me?

Haseo: you're the tenth Espada the weakest among the ranks of the Espada if I can't defeat you how can I possibly face anyone stronger then you?!

(the two then charge at each other another time as Haseo cut and slashed Rajik he remained unfazed as Rajik kicked Haseo a few distances)

Haseo: (damn! What's with him?! He's the weakest yet he so confident he can beat me still when I release my zanpaktou it's over then I can go and finally be free)

Rajik: (he points all five of his fingers at Haseo) "Cero Cometa"…..

(5 large Gray Ceros then were fired at Haseo)

Haseo: (five ceros?!) (haseo then began dodging at least three of them but two ceros then hit him but……) Sleep Del Lago!!!

(as an enorumus amount of spirit energy consumed the area Rajik then analyzes the area)

Rajik: (grins) my my….. this is what it feels like….. Excellent.

Haseo: get ready Rajik Fisher for some real power!

(it shows Haseo's Ressurccion of that of a mermaid and his upper body is that of a samurai he also had gained back his left arm as it sees his arm was now sown back up)

Haseo: Nube Blanca.

(the air began to become dense and heavy as Rajik cold barely hold his sword)

Rajik: what the hell?! What is this?!

(Haseo was then right in front of Rajik smiling he then slashed him two times then whipped him with his tail all over the area)

Haseo: you didn't forget did you? Your three dimwitted subordinates fell for this technique and you saved their sorry asses and yet who's going to save you?! (laughs)

Rajik: (wipes off the blood on his forehead) is talking all you do?

Haseo: what was that?!

Rajik: you think you can defeat me at that pitiful level of yours?

(Rajik then sonidos behind Haseo as he tried to block him Rajik's sword cut through his newly gained armor as he gained a massive cut)

Haseo: shit! You were toying with me?!

Rajik: of course did you really think I would fall so easily for something I've already completely analyzed?

(the blood fell across all over as he gained distance)

Haseo: tch…. Fine if that's what you want I'll keep coming at you! Del Lago Congelado!!

(Haseo body then changed as the tail he once had is replaced by legs and his entire being looked like a shogun complete with a war fan and he has glass armor resembling fish scales covering his body)

Haseo: Its because you've cast away your nature as a Hollow (he sees Rajik's red eye glow under his sunglasses) You've turned your back on your own kind and that's why you gotta die!!!

(Haseo sonidos above Rajik and cuts him with his now sharp armor as it gained spikes he then fires multiple balas as rajik ran diagonally across the large corridor like world)

Haseo: quit running you damn coward!

(haseo then fired a large blue Cero at Rajik as it hit him he fell upon the ground trying to get up)

I refuse to let you deny my freedom! LLAMAS OBLIGATORIAS!!!!

(a blue flame pillar then consumes Rajik as he laid their seeing his own blood he touched it and sighed and the flames then burned him)

Haseo: your finished!! (laughs) your pathetic rot in hell Deiz Espada!!

(as haseo then saw the gate to the world of the living he smiled)

Haseo: finally….

(as haseo began to leave he stopped in his footsteps as he sees a mixture of a gray and red like glow in the middle of the massive pillar)

Rajik: "Cero Blindado".

(the massive amount of power and strength then destroyed the wild blue flames completely as Haseo then saw Rajik's body now in flames as he was now a moving walking Cero)

Haseo: so this is your so called power "Cero Blindado" impressive…..

Rajik: (distorted) yes I only use this power when I absolutely need to and as it turns out this is one of those moments.

Haseo: just let me ask one question? If I have enough power to draw out that form do I have enough to draw out your Ressruccion form?

Rajik: at your current level the very idea is laughable fight me as an equal then we'll see you arrogant bastard

Haseo: fine then…(haseo looks down at his sword)

Rajik: giving up?

Haseo: never, anything I've used in the past wont work on you, the only things you haven't seen from me are saza acts 2 through 6 and besides you know how saza works. You've probably knew to confront me here in this chaos of reishi because you knew I'd have a hard time building up enough to use them. But let me ask a few questions how'd you know to find me here? And why confront me? Is this apart of a game you're playing?

Rajik: you're the one playing Leyond. You and your master to come up with a plan like this even Lord Aizen couldn't possibly have known, and to play it out so flawlessly you two are quite the team. I know everything Haseo, this is no game this is a preemptive strike.

Haseo: (scratches head) figured it out huh? Well what gave it away?

Rajik: one critical mistake your master saving you. Your master told me about the original plan for your power to be transferred from you to him. I thought it was a scrapped plan but then I began to question some things.

Haseo: like?

Rajik: the reasoning behind you leaving Las Noches, why you rejected my attempt to rescue you but you would allow Aaroniero too. That stunt Aaroniero pulled only confirmed my suspicions. By telling me your plan you tried to throw me off but it's still in the works am I right? You've managed to fool everyone but not me.

Haseo: (clapping) if only you didn't inspect that body. Yo I've one question I want to see if you know. Why does master Aaroniero value me? I promise you the answer isn't because we have some bond like you with your fraction.

Rajik: I'd say it's because of your saza but that's not it is it? Neither is it your ability to absorb large amounts of reishi. Currently I'm at a loss as nothing about you I can see that he'd value so much as to go this far to protect.

Haseo: really? But you know we plan to absorb you espada why not tell Aizen? Why try to stop us yourself?

Rajik: you've left no proof I'd never be able to prove my case. Besides letting you go is far too great of a risk.

Haseo: If only you had left well enough alone.

Rajik: I'm not the kind who likes to be stabbed in their sleep.

Haseo: Saza act four (Haseo's sword begins to shine as a blunt shard begins to emerge from the blade) relax this is not an attack. You know our battle was fated it matters not who takes the first swing the outcome will be the same.

Rajik: Glotoneria?

Haseo: You know the only thing I care about is my freedom. But what brings about freedom? Power, wealth, status even in abundance they cant bring one their freedom look at our king! There is only one way to be free and it is because of that Aaroniero-sama value me. Because I have the power to become free. Behold as I am the envoy of the beginning!

(Rajik shifts his sunglasses)

Haseo: Swallow him! Glotoneria!

(the shard jets into Haseo's shoulder. A mass of purple flesh burst from his right side engulfing his arm in a large grotesque lump of flesh reaching well past where his arm used to be. A long tentacle with a patch of red fur protrudes from the mass and a single large yellow eye emerging from the twisted mass of purple flesh. A dark aura envelops him.)

Rajik: (surprised) what is this?

Haseo: You where wrong the plan wasn't for Him to absorb me but for Me to absorb him! Both he and I our powers complete one another! Freedom Equality they go hand to hand! To be free there must be none above or below one! For me to become truly free Aaroniero shall become one!

Rajik: So this freedom was your talent all along. Saza was just another one of your acts. I must say you're quite the actor to even have me fooled.

Haseo: Things that hate one another try to create an infinite distance between one another. That is what it means to hate. That is the rules this world follows, it plays the game of hate! Our plan was not to rise in rank but to bring everything infinitely closer! Hollows, Arrancar, Hueco Mundo itself! Then and only then shall the rules of love be played! When there is only but one there exist equality, there exist freedom!

Rajik: Your bat shit crazy Leyond. To try to create an infinite distance between two that is hate. But to make everything infinitely closer that is not love.

(Haseo Sonido's behind Rajik. He is unable to more, the feeling of terror courses through his very being. Rajik falls to his knees)

Rajik: (thinking to himself) What? W-what is this? I've no reason to fear him but why is my body responding this way?

Haseo: its called fear an emotion, an instinct. It's your nature as a hollow to fear, embrace it.

(Haseo moves his mass of an arm over Rajik, but he exerts his spiritual energy and is able to repulse haseo's arm. Several small leeches like hollows are sent flying into the air.)

Rajik: control over what is irrational? (He sonido's away from Haseo)

Haseo: your analysis. To put it simply no. (the purple mass extends to the ground and begins to coil. The entire mass becomes like a giant whip) Just a heads up although it doesn't look it this thing is sharp!

Rajik: What is this? (As he gets up he notices several cuts beginning to bleed on his hands and chest)

Haseo: You can't figure this out? I'm shocked.

Rajik: don't act as though you've wo-

(two cuts appear on Rajik's neck along with several on his arms and legs)

Rajik: (thinking to himself) Impossible I'm out of his reach!

Haseo: what's that? I'm not close enough to hit you? But he didn't even move you say? If you're thinking I'm using this arm your off base what's cutting you is this.

(a thin tentacle emerges from haseo's left shoulder at the end of it is a sickle)

Haseo: Yes self-preservation a primal instinct. Embrace it, return to your basic nature.

(Rajik holds his hand up to fire a bala but has the palm of his hand cut and the energy for the attack dispersed)

Haseo: It is you who needs to get on my level because if you don't I'm really going to kill ya with one arm.

(Rajik then sonidos in the air and actually tears a hole in the sky)

Rajik: "Garganta Agotar"…

(a large Garganta opens and two large worm hollows came out)

Haseo: ha! Calling mere hollows to attack me? Are you that desperate Fisher?

(Suddenly slight rumbling could be heard as three more garganta open up in about three remaining corners of the area all each a two-headed worm)

Rajik: don't take me so lightly Leyond. (Rajik then shifts only his arm to the right as each worm then surround Haseo as he struggled)

Haseo: this won't work you fool! (Haseo then stabbed one of the worms chests but he noticed that Rajik gained the wound instead) what the hell? Why?

Rajik: these worms are part of my former hollow body long ago when I removed my masks these worms were separated as well though they act as my pets they are really part of my former self I told them that if the situation ever called they would have one final duty now… be gone!

(The large Garanta's then formed one large one as it then began sucking in Haseo as he and the worms were sucked in)

Haseo: (smirks) don't think you've w- (the gate then closed)

(Rajik then fell on his knees catching his breath and the blood on his face)

Rajik: at best I only have approximately one minute and thirteen seconds. (Groans) I suppose I have no choice still before he comes back….

(Rajik stares at his shadow and smiles)

(The garganta then re-opens as giant worm skin fell off haseo's body)

Haseo: blah! I have to take a bath when this is all done now then (sees Rajik still beaten and bloody) where were we Deiz Espada?! (Smiles)

(Rajik then sonidos in front of Haseo with his zanpaktou but he then gained several cuts on his chest he is then entangled and consumed by Haseo's new arm)

Haseo: (chuckles) so that's it? You didn't even release your Ressurccion but still the outcome would still be the same.

(Rajik is then spat out of his right tentacle arm covered in green like slime)

Haseo: so is it over?

(Haseo then notices something)

Haseo: (wait a minute! His body! Where the hell is his shadow? That doesn't add up)

Hey Fisher if your still alive then tell me w-

(haseo then sees Rajik disperses into pure black as he sees Rajik now looks like a shadow as the black darkness slowly moves over to another part of the area as he sees Rajik with his sword drawn sitting on a loose rock as the shadow goes under him)

Rajik: "Sombrc Control" this power gives me the ability to make clones of my opponents using their own shadows.

Haseo: tch… (Snarls) so that thing I fought was your shadow? Bah! You think I'm impressed you're still going to die!!!

Rajik: shut up.

Haseo: what? (puzzled look)

Rajik: do you think I care if I die? (he slowly rises up) Haseo their's something you should know about the Espada.

Haseo: and what would that be?

Rajik: We Espada each embodies an aspect of death.

1#Stark: Loneliness…. The empty feeling of having no one else around to reinforce your inner power.

2#Barragan: Time…. The most common aspect of death everyone human or not faces it no matter what.

3# Harribel: Sacrifice: in the midst of battle one may have the greatest honor or disgrace of giving up their own lives.

4# Ulquiorra: Nihilism: one's worldview on that life and the world nothing has a purpose nothing to inspire to live life to the fullest.

5# Noitora: Despair: the feeling of abandonment fear and regression what hollows feel everyday in our godforsaken world.

6#Grimmjow: Destruction: incinerating everything and everyone you care about in life having no morale foundation on life whatsoever.

7# Zoomari: Intoxication: the consumption of ones entire being entirely whether it be medically or in the midst of battle one may die inside entirely.

8#Szayl Granz: Madness: losing ones sense of feeling and connection to the world of other beings.

9#: Aranerio: Greed: in the same method of you and your Espada master you both have a certain lust that drives your being to complete your goals in life not caring who or what you crush in your path.

(Rajik then slowly removes his sunglass)

Rajik: and finally my Aspect is…

(It shows his eyes the one under his hollow eye mask piece covered in dark but bright red while the one on his left was charcoal black)

Rajik: Suicide: the feeling of not knowing what one should live for and who to care for knowing that the everyday struggle to live is too much to bear. Trust me when I say that I know true hatred in which for myself everyday I wish to die but I can't abandon my goal to live for the ones I care for and protect them all till the day I die you are an enemy against them and therefore…

Haseo: Shut the hell up! I know all of the Aspects so drop the lesson already you damn old fool!

(As Haseo attacked with his tentacle it is then slashed off completely as a giant burst of spirit energy fills the area one of which Haseo had never felt before)

Rajik: you will die by my blade. (Coldly) ENGULF AKUMA.

(the very sky began to tear as a large energy consumed the area as Haseo gained distance he saw in the large crater Rajik's True form he has a red dragon scaled tail and dark red dragon wings his eyes are now seen as his eyes are Blood Red and Charcoal Black he also now has a hollow eye piece in the shape of a scope on his right charcoal black eye his chest is now seen as his hollow hole is seen fully and the lower attire is still the same while he has a patch of green fur near his abs and more near his lower back his hair has grown more wild but not as much as Grimmjow's more it is still the same length except near the bottom he also has white armor shoulder pads on his shoulders and finally on his six pack abs he has the number 0#.

Haseo: (look of fear and sweat emerges on his face) y-your number?! Y-you're the Cero Espada?!

Rajik correct I am the Cero Espada I am the only Espada whose number changes when I release my Ressurccion form now then shall we continue Haseo Leyond?

Haseo: (grits his teeth) don't underestimate me! You think I'm scared of you?! f-far from it you bastard! (Gasps)

(Rajik is gone as he sees in the air with his dragon wings Rajik's shadow loomed over him as he pointed his finger at him)

Rajik: you were wrong before I do have a fear…. It is neither the fear of regression, death or the failure of my goal it is… (Stops and smiles) never mind…

Haseo: what?!

Rajik: you are still too blind to understand… (he then fires a large gray cero powered attack as haseo unable to respond to it's speed he is then hit but only emerges from the smoke burnt and bloody)

Haseo: (coughs) d-damn it! Your cero has gotten this powerful?!

(in the smoke as Rajik's dragon wings blew it away as he closed them)

Rajik: no Leyond that was not a cero. That was my bala.

Haseo: (surprised look) im-impossible there's no way that was a bala it's power and feeling was… (Clenches fist) damn you! I'll kill you!

(Haseo then focused his energy as he regenerated his tentacle this time with two eyes instead of one both then charged a blue cero substance then merged together)

Haseo: Cero… I'll bury you Rajik Fisher!!!

(as the large double powered cero is fired it heads to Rajik who just stood their a large explosion is seen as Haseo sonidos away to the world of the living gate)

Haseo: you won't get me you won't!!!

(as he left it shows Rajik unfazed who just notices some ash on his shoulder and dusts it off and smiles)

Rajik: go Haseo I'll leave to your thoughts after all….

(He then touches his forehead with two of his fingers as he senses the various beings in the world of the living he senses the large and unstable spirit energy of Haseo as he sees through his telepathic powers him in the sky still running but bleeding)

Rajik: I'm interested in what a cornered animal can think of.

(Haseo is in the air running as he descends into a forest park as he stops by a lake, which is given a tour by humans he growls at them)

Haseo: this pain I can't take it anymore!!! (He then extends his right tentacle heading for the 20 humans in the tourist group)

Female Tour guide: and on your left you'll see the gentle deer drinking some water from their habitat. Right over… there?

(The tour guide sees the female deer nudging her babies to get in a small cave as they quiver in fear)

Female Tour guide: that's odd what's go-? Gah ahh!!!

(The group then sees the tour guide's body being stabbed in the back as she sees her hands becoming dry and wrinkled her face became old she panicked in fear)

Female Tour Guide: (weakly) he-help me any… body…

(She then dispersed completely the group began to panic but the same thing happened to them as smaller tentacles separated from the large one as the their bodies were destroyed their souls then healed the massive wounds on haseo as he sighed relaxed)

Haseo: (smacks lips) much better… still that's not enough I need to come up with a plan and fast otherwise that bastard Fisher's going to kill me. (he notices the deer who are able to see him given their instincts) hey get lost!

(Haseo then sonidos away about a few minutes later Rajik come to the site he was before)

Rajik: he was here… now he's 30 miles to the south. Perfect…

(It shows Haseo near a large pier as he sees the human workers he then sucked smiled)

Haseo: Nothing-personal guys just I need to live for my freedom!

(As the tentacles then descended to the humans they are then held in Rajik's fist who appeared out of nowhere)

Rajik: you should've clean up your mess Haseo.

Haseo: tch… well I'm ready for you fisher! Though I'm surprised your not worried that the soul society isn't going to try and attack you if they see either of us then you will jeopardize your precious Aizen-sama's plan!

Rajik: you forget Haseo I'm always prepared…

(Rajik then focuses his energy on a specific area of the random city they entered just then a massive garanta opened and about 20 to 30 menos grandes appeared along with a few small hollows)

Rajik: you can feel it too can't you? You see I focused all of my energy to summon as many Gillian leveled Menoes almost half of my post ressurccion form to divert the soul societies attention. Now it's just you and me. In fact I have a plan.

Haseo: what are you blathering about?

Rajik: you see that small rock formation out their in the ocean? (haseo turns to see a small desolate island) that is where we shall battle.

Haseo: Ha! You think I'll just battle their cause of your so-called honor?

Rajik: it's like I've always told you haseo… (Rajik then appears in front of haseo and grabs him by his neck) you have no say in this.

(Rajik then throws Haseo all the way to the island with his bare hand Haseo rubs blood off head and holds his knee for the blood)

Rajik: well then shall we continue?

Haseo: fine! Die! (Haseo then launches his tentacle arm as they separate into smaller ones as they hit rajik they just stop in their place as they retract to haseo he sees they are somewhat bent unable to pierce Rajik's now rock hard body)

Rajik: is that it? Really?

Haseo: don't take me lightly Espada!

(Haseo then sonidos in the air his tail on the red furred end turns into a flame he then whips Rajik which actually sent him down hard into the ground)

Haseo: (sighs with relief as he floats down) (I finally got him!)

(Rajik then rises up but Haseo sees only a scorch mark on his neck he cracks it his wings then flap so hard that the sky actually started to form a storm he then flies straight at Haseo)

Haseo: I refuse to lose! I've come so far! I won't! I won't die by your hand Rajik!

(His spirit energy then rises as he charges at him with his blade, which glowed brightly as he attacked Rajik a large explosion is seen)

Haseo: h-how do you li-like that?! Huh?! I won't go down that easy! I've suffered too much seen too much and been treated so inferiorly I won't die I refuse you damn demon!

(Haseo then sees right in front of him Rajik's whose chest is scarred)

Rajik: interesting you sealed your cero inside your weapon then released it with full power I have to say that is smart but still… it's not enough but you did really scar me their.

Haseo: (snarls) stop toying with me!

(he then lunged his sword at him but Rajik just stops it with his hand suddenly a large dark energy is emitted from rajiks hand as haseo struggled to keep it down with his sword as it came directly in front of his face)

Rajik: Cero Oscuras.

(The large pitch black cero then hits haseo as half the island is destroyed Rajik then flew in the air he sees that his power had sent Haseo straight into the ocean but he sees that he had crawled out his left leg half gone leaving only a stub and his right hand missing 4 to 3 fingers both on each hand and an eye socket loose with the optical nerve barely attached he then crawled on a small patch of grass as he could barely breath due to a collapsed lung)

Haseo: (damn….. damn…. Damn it!! Wh-wha-what do i- I do n-now?!)

(he sees Rajik with his dragon wings float to the ground as he began walking slowly to Haseo)

Haseo: (weakly grins) (I guess this is it can't say I wasn't surprised hmph… Souske sure met the right arrancar)

(Rajik then lifts Haseo up by his bloody and burnt collar)

Haseo: well? Finish it… I deserve a fitting death.

(Rajik then lightly drops Haseo and lifts his arm)

Rajik: after all you've put me through Leyond the last thing I'll do is give you the peace of death.

(Haseo then gained a confused look on his face but Rajik then stabbed directly into his chest)

Haseo: wha-what are you doing?

(Rajik then closes his eyes as he blocks out all sound he then goes deep into Haseo's inner world as he sees the massive flames and dark edged swords appearing and reappearing large echoing footsteps could be heard)

Voice: well… well… this is a new face and an unexpected one at that. Am I correct into assuming you are Rajik Fisher?

Rajik: yes.. and you are?

(it shows it is Arturo Plateado who is sitting on a chair made of flame as he twirled a sword in his hand)

Arturo: Arturo Plateado so nice to finally meet your aquatince Fisher…

(Arturo looks around looking for Haseo)

Arturo: where is Haseo Leyond? I realize that you have badly wounded him but I expected him to contact me now- (he sees something and is shocked) w-what the hell?!

(he sees Haseo nailed to a large spiked pillar as there is a large flamed chain and four swords each in his limbs)

Rajik: he cannot hear us I have closed off his connection to his inner world something I have learned to due through the many years I have been a hollow.

Arturo: all right why are you here?

Rajik: you see Arturo… (he sits on a flaming chair as well) I knew that something had changed deep within Haseo's being I analyzed the fluctuations of his Reishi and power level and somewhere deep inside him a long dormant power had been reawaken and that would be you Arturo.

Arturo: impressive analogy but that aside you still haven't told me why you are here?

Rajik: Arturo… I wish for you and I to become one.

Arturo: what?

Rajik: you heard me correctly right? Being an ancient being like yourself who once destroyed the soul society I figured you would relish in this negotiation.

Arturo: (smiles) I never thought that someone with such power would come up to me unafraid of the consequences. Very well I shall agree to this but only if you and I are TRULY one we bond and learn about each other a mutual trust if you will. What do you say?

(Rajik stares at the unconisus Haseo upon the pillar and shakes Arturo's hand)

Rajik: you have a deal Arturo Plateado.

(the flames then dissolve as both Rajik and Arturo are gone as Haseo's once bright inner world is now shrouded in darkness Haseo then unaware of what happened senses the massive power of Rajik)

Arturo: impossible?! Are you really going to finish me off with this much strength?!

Rajik: no.

(Rajik's fingertips then detract a dark purple liquid as it now courses through Haseo's being Rajik then detracts his arm as blood came out of Haseo who then saw his body was disappearing)

Haseo: what did you do to me?!

Rajik: Caja Negacion. As you are probably aware each espada is given a device capable of sealing away rebilous subordinates into another deminison however when the original espada became obsolete I gathered and combined their Caja's to create a massive Caja Negacion capable of sealing an espada leveled arrancar.

Haseo: what?! But when did you have the time to do that?!

Rajik: truth be told today… I had my doubts about this but it seems I was right.

Haseo: why?! Why didn't you just kill me?!

Rajik: I told you… you put me through too much besides maybe I feel a bit some out of placed pity to you. but still enjoy the next 100 years in your new home Haseo Leyond.

Haseo: (grits teeth and then sighs and smiles) I'll be back one day Fisher and on that day I'll find you and crush all you care about! Don't forget that!

Rajik: Haseo Leyond Via Con Dios.

Haseo: (lightly chuckles) see ya later Fisher.

(Haseo then disappeared completely Rajik then re-transforms into his Post-Ressurccion form)

Rajik: I'll look forward to that Haseo Leyond. (Grunts in pain)

(in his mind a spirit version of Arturo is shown)

Arturo: are you feeling all right partner?

Rajik: I'm fine (sighs) just fine are you adjusting to your new surroundings?

Arturo: yes I must say you have some very interesting secrets. Not to mention some repressed memories of your Fraccion Hisako and Goro.

Rajik: sometimes it's the only way to get by. Well then shall we go home?

Arturo: lets. What about this aranerio what are you going to do about him?

Rajik: oh don't worry I've sent my subordinates to hold him off then I'll deal with him myself.

(Rajik then opens a garganta and disappears)

(Aranerio inside his palace was holding his zanpaktou as he noticed part of it began to crack)

Aaroniero: (low voice) so he decided to use that on him and not me.

(The shard of Glotoneria shatters)

Aranerio: (High Voice) if you three are done with her you can come in now.

(it shows Loly beaten and bloody as she is thrown to the ground by Yammy who has a large smile on his face)

Yammy: she cracked like an egg when she met the boss Aranerio not your best choice with this slut.

(Hisako appeared next to him as she began cracking her knuckles while Goro was on the other side with a bored look on his face cleaning his ears)

Hisako: (licks the blood off her knuckles) that was too easy all we three had to do was just keep her away from Haseo while Rajik-sama deals with him personally.

Aranerio: (low voice) sending his dogs to do his dirty work that proves just how weak he is relying on amateur warriors like yourselves that is something that I have been more them fortunate to not deal with.

(Aranerio sees Loly getting up)

Loly: Ar-aranerio… come on already just kill these three already! I wa-

Goro: (bored monotone) just shut the hells up already will ya? (He then fires a yellow bala at loly sending her through the wall)

(Aranerio just sheathes his zanpaktou)

Hisako: so why are you sheathing your sword prick?

Yammy: yeah why?! There's no fun if you wanna die that easily!

Goro: wow you two still suck at sensing spirtual power…

Hisako: what the hell does that mean?!

Aranerio: your ponytailed friend could be more then right.

(Suddenly the giant gate to Aranerio's palace opened up as a rouge shadow appears behind Aranerio)

Aaroniero: (Low voice) your back I see

(Rajik appears behind Aaroniero)

Yammy: old man your back?

Hisako: ya wanna join us for the fun?

Rajik: (ignores the other two) Goro you and the others head back to the palace this will only take a moment.

Goro: (rubs head) of course Rajik-sama.

Rajik: do you have a problem with that Yammy?

Yammy: (scoffs) whatever it's not like this would've been any fun with a two headed freak and a whore to fight besides I'm hungry.

(Rajik sees his lone female Fraccion Hisako had unsheathed her zanpaktou as the tip of the blade was near Loly's throat)

Hisako: (a wide grin on her face) never again will you mock the boss not ever again!

(As Hisako pushed the blade further slowly at Loly's throat as blood came out)

Loly: D-damn y-you bitch….

Hisako: (chuckles) like I give a da-

(a large amount of spirtual pressure overwhelms Hisako as Rajik stared coldly at her)

Hisako: b-boss?

Rajik: Hisako I gave you an order now get going I'll deal with her later myself.

Hisako: (snarls) yes sir.

(the three Fraccion then leave the room)

Rajik: now then where were we?

Aaroniero: (his back is still turned toward Rajik) (Low voice) I hope you're not trying to form a report on me I'd just have Szayel dismiss your claims.

Rajik: You've covered yourself to well for that.

Aaroniero: (High voice) so what is it? Is it about me finally satisfying my thirst? If it's about how I treat my subordinates save it. (Low voice) We both had the ability to forever evolve. Power such as ours deserves to unite, and further more be protected, allowed to grow and multiply.

Rajik: that plan you put together all this to compensate for your weak hierro. It probably would have succeeded if I hadn't looked into the nature of his powers. I don't plan to shun you on how you treat your subordinates but didn't you think of the outcome if you succeeded.

Aaroniero: (Low voice) oh the treat to the circle of rebirth? (High voice) Wouldn't be a problem he would have become an invincible shell in which I could reside it only posed a problem to that balance if I were somehow defeated.

Rajik: I already know about what you plan to use Loly for I suggest you reconsider. I know you saw what happened to you fraction, that display was to show you your place as well.

Loly: wait what where you planning!

Rajik: he was planning on using you as a replacement for his "armor shell"

Aaroniero: (High voice) ha-ha, Fine enough! In the end your actions today where aided me be it intentional or not. I already copied and transferred his ability. (Low voice) I've my war spoils, I'm sure you've somehow managed to get your own.

Loly: Aaroniero! You bastard you where using me!

Aaroniero: (High voice) Be happy with what you've accomplished here today but the seeds of perfection has already been planted. Just note when he gets out, his growth rate is going to accelerate now as he won't need to be very cautious about his actions. (Low voice) To you Loly, I've no more use for you. Good day, Loly, Mr. #10

(Aaroniero seemingly turns to smoke and vanishes; Loly runs off presumably to complain to Aizen)

Rajik: I guess now I've got to figure out some way to track down these "seeds" of his. At least I know that I have some time.

(Rajik then close his eyes as he is now in his inner world which inside is a large floating dark castle on a large piece of ground while on the lower part of the sky looks like a black hole it shows Arturo inside a large library with some plate of food reading a book entitled "Past Love" as he sees images of Rajik's love for Neliel)

Arturo: (eats a potato) I must say I never imagined you the type to be infatuated with anyone.

(It shows Rajik had fazed in on a seat like a ghost he then takes the book and puts it back on a shelf titled memories he then gave Arturo another book titled "Regression")

Rajik: I'd thank you not to invade my memories of her.

Arturo: (cunning smile) so you didn't kill that Aranerio I must say you're a very complexed being in a way you're a balanced person as well with your motives in life you can be caring and dark (groans) seriously I'm going to have to get used living here.

Rajik: Plateado you and I are bonded now and as such we both must trust each other in the future battles to come.

Arturo: (reads memories of Regression) if you say so partner.

(Rajik then leaves his inner world as he then comes into his palace he sees his fraccion eating some dinner)

Hisako: hey boss ya finally made it! (Smiles)

Yammy: (eating meat) eat what ya can old man there ain't that much left.

Goro: (offers plate to Espada master) here boss I saved you a plate.

Rajik: (smiles at the three of them) thank you. now then lets eat.


End file.
